custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Saakhral
Makuta Saakhral is the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta in the Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe. History Early Life Like all Makuta, Saakhral began his life as Antidermis, a substance created by the Great Beings, then modified by Mata Nui to create the first Makuta. Mata Nui created 100 members of the new species, known collectively as the Brotherhood of Makuta, to create Rahi and to watch over the Matoran Universe. Makuta Miserix was appointed leader of the Brotherhood shortly after its formation. Saakhral was assigned the island of Nynrah. He was known for creating massive sea creatures, most often predators, and often decried other Makuta's smaller creations. When Makuta Teridax rebelled against Miserix, Saakhral pledged his allegiance to Teridax, and accompanied Krika to execute Miserix. The Restoration When Mata Nui's mind began to collapse, during The Shattering, when Jovan and his team where sent to retrieve the Mask of Life, they were unable to succeed, and Mata Nui died. As the Matoran Universe began to collapse, a Great Being known as Hara Vel, who had been studying the universe and its inhabitants, decided to intervene, replacing Mata Nui in the Mata Nui Robot. After the Mata Nui robot's condition stabilized, Teridax placed Saakhral in charge of a small army of Rahkshi and Exo-Toa, in preparation for his rebellion against Hara Vel. The Fall But the rebellion never materialized. Suddenly, Noctus, one of Vel's Toa guardians, after more than 1,000 years of serving Vel, obliterated the Mata Nui Robot's head, killing Hara Vel and thousands of other beings. The Robot collapsed into Aqua Magna's sea and its population evacuated the Robot. Teridax, Toa Helryx, Makuta Mutran, Makuta Gorast, and the inhabitants of Metru Nui were among those killed. Post-Fall During the catastrophe, Karda Nui detonated, killing all but nine of the Matoran inhabiting the core, and infusing those nine with huge amounts of power. They became living ideals, as the Avatars. They fled the wrecked Robot, and began to shepherd the surviving Matoran onto the Robot's chest, where they began to build settlements and recover from the devastation wrought by Noctus. The Toa continued to guard the Matoran, and the Avatars governed the Matoran and stabilized their society. Saakhral was among the survivors of the Robot's collapse and after retrieving the Mask of Shadows from Teridax's corpse, he gathered the surviving members of the Brotherhood of Makuta and, after killing those who were against his leadership, began to lead them out of the Robt's depths. After escaping what became known as the Abyss, the Brotherhood settled on the island of Xinthraxus. The Abyssal War Throughout the Abyssal War, Saakhral studied both sides of the conflict, noting each force's strengths and weaknesses. As the conflict raged on, Saakhral worked to subtly expand the Brotherhood of Makuta's influence and to begin the recruitment of new servants and allies. In the final battle of the war, the Demonic armies steadily forced the Avatars forces back. As the battle progressed, only the Avatars of Life, Death, and Courage were left alive, and they were forced to mount a last attempt to defeat Nocturnus. The Avatars of Death and Life combined their life energies to trap the Demons and Nocturnus in a pocket demension, while the Avatar of Courage sacrificed himself to by them time to complete the ritual. The Second Era of Peace After the defeat of the Demons and the destruction of the Avatars, Saakhral decided that his time had come. He dispatched Kzanex to search for the Sentinels of Light, a group created by the Avatar of Life to guard Onuuss, and sent Rahkshi to begin construction on a secret base on the mainland. Post-Abyssal War 1,000 years after the Abyssal War ended, the Brotherhood of Makuta began to stir. Headed by Makuta Saakhral, the Brotherhood began to prepare to conquer the continent of Onuuss, constructing a large fortress on the mainland. Also during this time, the Nehriim Council began to assemble a small unit of Toa in preparation for the Brotherhoods' inevitable quest for power. During this time, the Sentinels of Life recruited their most talented member, a female Toa of Ice named Kaalii. After Kzanex discovered the location of the Sentinels of Light's main base, Saakhral sent Makuta Kyaele to destroy the base and all in it. He also hired the assassin "Reaper" to kill members of the Nehriim Council. TBA Personality Saakhral is cruel and cunning, with a brilliant but twisted mind. He is patient and cunning, always subtly moving to complete his goals. He is arrogant to the extreme, always believing that his powers and genius can overcome any setback. Despite this, he does not typically underestimate his foes to a great degree, rather, he views them as potentially powerful enemies that he can pit his skills against. He has, since taking over the Brotherhood of Makuta, convinced the remaining Makuta that they should be ruling the over the continent of Onuuss, rather than protecting its inhabitants. Abilities and Traits As a Makuta, Saakhral can control the element of Shadow. He also has access to all 42 Kraata powers. Saakhral wears the Kanohi Kraahkan, enabling him to sense his opponents negative emotions, as well as subtle manipulation of their feelings. In melee, Saakhral wields a bladed staff known as Mindtearer that inflicted excruciating pain on those it strikes. For this reason, Saakhral is known to use the weapon as a torture device on stubborn prisoners. He is an exceptionally powerful and skilled combatant, but prefers to use his minions and allies to destroy his opponents. Trivia * When DarkStalker719 first built Saakhral, he was to take over the Brotherhood of Makuta after defeating Xithax, who was, at the time, the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta, as opposed to a Demon. * Saakhral, along with Xithax have to share Darkstalker719's only Kraahkan, as DarkStalker is too cheap to buy a second one. * Saakhral is heavily inspired by Serrakaan and Karabak, in both design and personality. Forms Appearances * ''Convergence''-first appearance See also * Gallery:Saakhral Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe